


Invito a cena movimentato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, mafia!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Madara è un boss mafioso, Sakura un'assassina incaricata di ucciderlo. Ormai lei è convinta di essere vicina al raggiungimento del suo scopo, ma Madara ha una sorpresa per lei.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-X1DKEMNvs.Scritta per Tratrin.★Fandom: Naruto★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 940★ Prompt: 13. A invita B a una cena fuori per parlare. B non sospetta nulla.★ Bonus: 19. Scoprire tatuaggi; 20. Bacio sul collo.





	Invito a cena movimentato

Invito a cena movimentato

Sakura infilò la mano nella borsetta, accarezzò la pistola nascosta, afferrò un pacchetto di fazzoletti e lo estrasse, fece scattare nuovamente la chiusura.

< Non sospetta niente > pensò. Sorrise al suo accompagnatore e piegò di lato il capo.

“Mi conoscete da così poco, eppure siete così gentile” disse.

Madara le aprì la portiera della macchina.

“Sono tante cose, ma nessuno mi ha mai detto che sono gentile. Allora, accettate il mio invito a cena? Dalla mia stanza d’albergo si vedranno anche i fuochi d’artificio del festival” disse.

Sakura entrò in macchina e si accomodò sul sedile, arrossendo.

“Non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio” rispose.

Madara chiuse lo sportello, fece il giro e il suo autista gli aprì il proprio, entrò e l’autista chiuse la portiera.

“E una settimana non è poco per conoscere una persona. Ho già capito molto di voi” sussurrò. Le prese una gamba e la sollevò, accarezzandola, sentendo la stoffa della calza a rete sotto le dita.

L’autista si mise al posto di guida.

“Che le mie gambe vi affascinano?” domandò Sakura.

Madara assottigliò gli occhi.

< Che nascondi un tatuaggio sotto la pianta del piede: il loto nero. Questo vuol dire che sei un’assassina, eppure, se avessi voluto eliminarmi, lo avresti fatto diverse volte. L’altra notte ti ho mostrato il collo, fingendo di dormire, ma hai rimandato.

Sei caduta preda del mio fascino e la cosa non mi dispiace affatto > rifletté.

“Che vi piace questo tipo di bacio” mormorò. Le posò delicatamente la gamba, si piegò in avanti e le baciò il collo, facendola rabbrividire. “Però io non sono tipo da illudere una ragazza. Mi avete offerto le vostre grazie, è tempo che vi dimostri che vi posso offrire qualcosa anch’io” disse con voce roca.

“I vostri baci m’irretiscono i sensi, ma le vostre promesse mi allettano” rispose Sakura.

La macchina parcheggiò davanti a un alto hotel.

“Siamo arrivati, signore. La passo a prendere più tardi?” domandò l’autista.

“Domani mattina all’alba” rispose Madara.

*************

Madara caricò la pistola e la puntò davanti a sé, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Sparò un paio di colpi, l’assassina li schivò, rotolò e si rialzò in piedi. Si nascose dietro una parete.

< Non doveva andare così! > pensò Sakura.

_ Madara afferrò il tavolo con entrambe le mani e lo rovesciò. I piatti di ceramica con decorazioni in oro zecchino precipitarono al suolo, rumorosamente, il fracasso si unì a quello prodotto dai bicchieri di cristallo in frantumi e dal tonfo del legno contro il pavimento. _

_ “Difenditi, assassina. Lo so che sei qui per uccidermi!” tuonò. _

_ Sakura era balzata dalla sedia, si era acquattata a terra e aveva estratto la pistola dalla borsetta. Lanciò quest’ultima contro Madara e scattò, mettendosi a correre. _

Madara sparò un’altra volta, il proiettile colpì in pieno una porta e mandò il legno in frantumi.

Sakura si sfilò le scarpe con il tacco, sentiva i piedi dolere.

“È davvero un peccato doverti uccidere, sei un tale bocconcino” disse Madara.

Avanzò di un paio di passi, stringendo il calcio della pistola. Il suo impermeabile nero ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo.

“Pensavi davvero che non avessi capito che una ragazza come te non poteva essere la sciocca che si fingeva? Chi ti manda? Gli Uzumaki? Non dirmi addirittura i Senju, non sarebbe da loro”. La sua voce possente risuonò nel corridoio.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la schiena di Sakura. La giovane si appiattì contro la parete e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo si erano scurite. Il suo vestito nero a pezzo unico era madido di sudore e le aderiva alla pelle chiara.

Madara svoltò davanti a lei, la giovane balzò e lo raggiunse con un calcio al mento, facendogli gettare indietro la testa. In volò sparò, Madara spostò il capo schivando il proiettile, sentendo le orecchie fischiare. L’afferrò con una mano al collo e l’abbatté contro la parete, il tatuaggio a forma di drago sul suo collo muscoloso era ben visibile.

Madara la sentì gemere, con un gesto fulmineo le puntò la pistola alla tempia.

“Getta la tua arma” ordinò.

Sakura obbedì e digrignò i denti.

“Se pensi che ti dirò chi sono i miei mandanti, t’illudi. Sono una professionista” sibilò.

Madara batté le palpebre.

“Veramente il tuo silenzio mi ha dato parecchie risposte. Non mi serve torturarti per avere ciò che voglio, ma stai tranquilla, che se avessi voluto farti parlare, ci sarei riuscito senza problemi” mormorò roco.

“Allora vuoi uccidermi?!” gridò Sakura.

“Oh, quando ti ho invitata a cena, ti ho fatto delle promesse. Mi sono documentato su di te, lavori su commissione e sei stata cresciuta in strada.

Io posso offrirti qualcosa di meglio” ribatté Madara, allentando la presa sul collo di lei.

“Vuoi che lavori per te?” chiese Sakura, boccheggiando. Ingoiò aria rumorosamente, i segni delle dita di lui le erano rimasti sulla pelle.

“Voglio che tu sia mia. Non invito le mie killer nel mio appartamento per i festival” ribatté secco Madara.

“T-tu…” farfugliò Sakura.

Madara premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei, con furia, mozzandole il respiro.

“Rifiuti?” sibilò.

“Per morire? Non ci tengo, preferisco accettare, ma ho intenzione anche di continuare a uccidere” ribatté lei. Le sue labbra erano arrossate.

Madara la lasciò andare, Sakura cadde a terra in ginocchio e boccheggiò.

“Quello era sott’inteso, voglio una donna, non una smidollata” sibilò. Le porse la mano e Sakura l’afferrò, Madara la rimise in piedi con un rude strattone.

“Certo che i tuoi inviti sono movimentati” borbottò Sakura.

Madara scoppiò a ridere.

“E per la notte di  _Tanabata_ sono anche romantico, pensa per le altre”. Le fece sapere con tono ilare.

 


End file.
